


The Monster's Rampage

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Monster rampage, Object Penetration, This one is very dirty, Tiny people as toys, Vore, building sex, please dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Junkenstein realises the best way to destroy those who scorned him would be to make his monster huge. Which he does.





	The Monster's Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> Since a few people made fun of me after 'accidentally' reading the last fic, I'll break this one down for you:  
> There's vore, people and building crushing, and giant Roadhog basically having sex with a town and a castle.   
> Seriously, if you can't handle it without being mean about it, don't read it. 
> 
> I'd advise you don't read it at all.

The very last sutures were pulled tight and tied off as Jamison Junkenstein sat on his latest creation. He'd had a guarantee from the Witch that this would work, and he stood on the massively broad chest with a heart full of hope. The monster was several hundred feet from head to toe and Jamison was excited to get the show on the road. He gave his creation a kiss on the cheek and hopped down toward the lever, holding it tightly. “Here goes everything…”

A rumble of thunder shook the lab, making arcs of electricity jolt the monster, muscles convulsing as thousands of volts poured into him, the green crystal the Witch had left being drained of light as the monster’s tree trunk fingers twitched. Flipping the lever back, Jamison edged closer, smiling. “Is… Is that it? Are you awake?” He asked, touching the monster’s shoulder. His colossal head turned, eyes blinking open as they focused on the tiny doctor.   
“You're alive! It's alive!” He screamed out, dancing a little jig and climbing onto the monster’s chest. “My creation is alive! Oh, you sweet monster!” 

The beast sat, grunting and looking at the tiny doctor now perched on his belly. A fingertip nudged his side gently and Jamison clung to it with a smile, giggling. “That's it, big boy!” He scurried up the monster’s shoulder, patting his cheek. “You're such a good boy…now, a lot of people out there don't like me. They hurt me. And you, my precious boy, you can help me get them back, can't you?”

Nodding, the monster turned toward the door, muscles bulging and stretching as he attempted to fit himself through the loading doors, taking a few tries before he simply grasped the edges of it, pushing. The brick crumbled, cracking and giving way, and Junkenstein laughed as his monster broke free of the lab, stumbling out into the outside world, taking deep breaths, realising that he was free. Free and huge and unstoppable. 

The very ground shook violently as the monster walked into the sleepy town that reviled Jamison so, the dawn beginning to break as he reached the outer houses. He looked to his creator for direction, seeing his gleeful smile. “Crush it! Crush it all!” He shrieked, throwing his hands skyward. 

The monster let a deep chuckle boom from his chest, raising his boot skyward. It cast a dark shadow over the cottage, holding it there for just a second before bringing it down with a colossal boom, the cottage splintering completely under his weight, turning to rubble and dust.   
“Good boy! Now, enjoy yourself! Have a good time!”

It was at this point that the people of Eichenwalde began to wake up, coming from their homes and seeing the giant, beginning to scream and try to flee. Jamison had planned for this. His zomnics surrounded the perimeter of the town, preventing anyone from leaving. They were at the mercy of the monster. 

As he sat, his fabric clad behind pulverised another building, a few people splattering over his ass. He grunted, large hands reaching for the screaming crowd, gathering them up. A dozen people trapped between his fingers began to squirm and cry, being lifted skyward. Junkenstein watched as he opened his heavily salivating mouth. Of course, this was his first meal. He could probably devour the whole village. The humans screamed as they were pressed close to his tongue, each one sinking into his slick flesh, stuck with heavy saliva. They couldn't escape the hot, gooey mire resting on his tongue, arms reaching for salvation as he closed his jaws, a thick gulp sending them down to their doom, struggling all the way down his throat. Jamison was glad he'd made his stomach so large. Especially when he grabbed a building with both hands, ripping it from its foundations. He raised it to his mouth, taking large bites of brick and concrete, his large teeth making short work of stone and bones, devouring an entire.house within seconds, people and all. 

A quiet confused noise came from the monster as he looked down, seeing a growing bulge in his pants, tilting his head. Jamison laughed. “That turn you on?” He smiled, patting his cheek. “Go on, deal with it! Do what you like!” 

The monster thought for a second before lifting a hand, grasping a large handful of humans and looking at the screaming, struggling mass. After a moment, he tugged off his pants, his erect cock slapping against his stomach, twice the height of the nearest house. He began to lower the people to his gigantic cock and spread them around the base of it, a few becoming tangled in his pubic hair. They tried their best to escape, finding cupped palms blocking their path.   
Jamison grinned and called down to them. "Rub yourselves against my monster’s cock. Otherwise you'll be nothing but a red paste!" A moment later, after a little hesitation, the villagers began stroking the soft skin in the middle of their circle for fear of the consequences, a few really going at it in the hopes of pleasing the monster. The wriggling of the humans caused him to pant and groan, fists clenching as he tried not to ruin it by crushing them against himself.

After a moment, gallons of white liquid began trickling down the sides of the monster’s erect cock, a few of the people crying out as it dripped onto them, weighing them down. Thinking they were done, they moved back, causing the monster to whine.   
"That's just precum!” Jamison yelled with glee. “You need to do better than that!” Crying out with despair, the people continued their ministrations and seeing them crowded around his cock, covered in his cum, made the monster even harder.   
Moving his hand, the monster grabbed most of the villagers in his palm and began stroking his gargantuan dick slowly, rubbing their writhing, screaming little bodies against it with each stroke. The sounds of their panic and disgust at the heat and smell of the monster’s cock made both doctor and creation aroused beyond belief. The giant laughed breathlessly as he noticed Junkenstein masturbating on his shoulder, gloved hand stroking his shaft at the same pace as the monster. 

Jamison whined when lifted up, a little upset he was being disturbed, but he soon grinned as he was set on a roof opposite the action. He laughed, watching as his monster humiliated dozens of people, those not clutched in his hand or tangled in his pubes trying desperately to find handholds on his wrinkled scrotum to climb to safety. “Ha! Fat chance! Don't let them escape!” Jamison laughed, pointing to them. 

Smiling, the monster collected the escapees, wondering what to do for just a moment before moving them downward. Jamison whimpered with arousal as the monster pulled one of his buttocks aside, exposing his puckered hole. Jamison would be lying if he said he hadn't spent a long time making sure his asshole was perfect in every way. And it was, round and juicy. Also very hungry judging by how it slackened and opened with a soft pop, showing the people in his fingers deep inside him, his pink walls inviting them to explore. Jamison felt envy as they were pushed against the ring of muscle, it opening wider to accept them, their struggles causing the monster to buck his hips, grunting and shuddering. Clearly anal pleasure was his thing. 

As the monster rubbed the villagers against his cock, slowly increasing the pace, he snatched up a few more people, stuffing them deep into himself to feel them struggle for life inside him. He pressed down on his fingers, fucking them into himself as he let himself be taken away by all these new sensations. He panted and moaned, shaking the ground as he came closer to orgasm. Jamison was determined to finish with him, his speed increasing as the monster groaned louder, hips pounding the ground as he clenched around the people inside him. Those clutched to his cock were bruised badly as he closed his hand tighter around them, crying out as he came with unbridled ecstasy, his cum oozing down onto his little sex aids. 

With a satisfied grunt, the monster brought the surviving villagers to his mouth, his pink tongue cleaning his hand of his juices, the people too exhausted to struggle as he swallowed them happily. He fished the people out from inside him too, enjoying popping their little bodies under his ass cheek one by one, leaving little red spots on green skin.   
Jamison smiled as he basked in his own afterglow, laying on the roof with a grin. “There's someone I need you to get for me when you're ready.” He mused softly. “The king has made a mockery of me, he says all my creations are worthless. So I need you to teach him a lesson.”

Looking toward the palace, the monster grunted and stood, taking a second to completely remove his clothing before walking toward it, finding it barely reached his hips. It didn't take him long to sniff out the king, a hand the size of a cottage smashing through the wall, lifting him high into the air. He inspected him for a moment, listening as the king began to beg for his life.   
“Monster! I'm sorry he gave you life just to mock you, I really am! But you don't have to do this! Please, I can give you a better life than this!” 

The creation scoffed and was about to take the king to Jamison when he had an idea, a smile spreading over his face. He stood beside the castle, filling his mouth with saliva before spitting on the highest spire, using a finger to spread it. He broke the pointed part off and set the king atop the spire, a grin on his face as he turned. The king looked up to see the beast's hungry ass, rapidly descending upon him. He yelled out, looking around for escape, finding that the only way out was a drop to certain death. Perhaps he could survive this if the humiliation didn't kill him…

The monster was very careful with his aim, making sure he didn't crush his target, lowering himself down. A soft moan came from him when he felt struggles against his sensitive skin, knowing he was right where he needed to be. He waited, feeling the arms and legs against his skin, pausing to enjoy it. 

The king screamed as he was pressed into the spire roof by the monster’s asshole, feeling the hot, pungent skin twitch happily against him as he struggled to escape. Nothing could be worse than this. Or so he thought.   
The ring of muscle gleefully widened to accept the tower, the king only screaming once as he was swallowed up by the large hole. 

Moaning softly, the monster pressed down on the castle, feeling it enter him deep, filling him up. His walls pulsed around the king as he was pressed irretrievably deep, lifting up only to slam back down again, the fortified walls beginning to crumble beneath his vast weight. He moaned loudly, needing more pleasure as he reached for some worrying kings guard, a handful being perfect. Half were cupped roughly against his balls, pressed against the soft skin and massaged into him. The other half were sprinkled onto his tongue, unable to claw themselves free or hurt the giant with their swords, being swished around his cavernous maw in a torrent of thick saliva. 

The more the monster lifted and slammed back down, the more his anal toy began to break, close to crumbling. He looked down at his hand, grinding his little toys into his skin, feeling them struggle and scramble for freedom, causing him to press them harder against his sweaty skin. Another thrust and the building began to give way, bricks falling to the ground, the walls crackling and splitting. With an almighty crunch, the tower broke from the rest of the castle and the monster happily let himself fall backward. 

The people in the palace had no time to run as the enormous body of the monster flattened the entire castle, leaving naught but a pile of rubble beneath himself as he grabbed the bottom of the tower, pushing it in and out of himself with renewed vigor. He was close now, feeling bodies burst against his balls as he squeezed harder, his breath ragged and low. This was amazingly better than before, his orgasm building. He began to whine and writhe, grinding the rubble into the ground as he bucked his hips. Sparks crackled along his metal appendages, creating a static charge that made his body convulsed with ecstacy. He bellowed with pure pleasure, arching his back as he came violently, orgasm so intense that it hurt, every part of him aching and burning. He clenched down on the tower, grinding it to nothing but dust inside him, the sensation causing him to grunt happily as his pleasure began to ebb. He laid there, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, his breaths deep and shuddering, heart hammering so hard it caused the pebbles on the street to jump. 

Junkenstein sat there with an open mouth, his entire body thrumming with arousal as his monster began to snore thunderously. He stood shakily, climbing from the roof of the house, limping toward the nearest zomnic. He opened its head panel, pulling out a roll of film from inside its head, grinning. “I think that test went well! And I'm sure the footage will be useful.” He snickered as he started to walk toward his monster, intending on sharing his nap before round two.


End file.
